The End
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: If you're looking for a story about love, you've come to the wrong place. Love doesn't exist here anymore - and neither do I. This is the end of everything I've ever known and ever been.


The End

== x ==

**"_She told me she would love me until the day I die.  
So I laugh with this pistol in my mouth as I say my final goodbye."_**

_Replace my heart,  
'Cause I__'__m convinced mine broke the day I let us end.  
Replace my heart,  
I don__'__t want to live by coping;  
I__'__m done with hoping__…**  
End.**_

== x ==

When I first met you, you told me that we would be together _forever_.

When I told you how I felt, you told me that you would _always_ reciprocate those feelings.

When I got down on one knee, you told me you had _never_ been happier.

When we met down the end of the aisle, you told me that you would _never_ forget about me.

Looks like things have changed since then.

I could have sworn he was my best friend – I _thought_ I could trust him, the childhood friend I always looked up to. He was who I wanted to be in every aspect; he was strong, smart, humorous, charming, and he always got what he wanted; including you.

Now as I stand outside (what was) _our_ ornate cottage that lies just outside of Twilight Town, my original intentions were getting replaced by some kind of infuriating curiosity. It didn't matter that I was barefoot on _our_ front lawn, or that a bunch of roses (your favourites; I could never forget what you loved) lay forgotten beside me. I was slowly realising that I should have apologised sooner rather than, well, never. The only thing that was keeping me partially relaxed was how each singular blade of grass felt on the bottom of my feet, although my rough hold on the windowsill caused me to increase the pressure on my feet and I could feel a concoction of worms and mud protruding through my toes.

The moon shone brightly as I looked through our bedroom window, giving me a clear view of what I never wanted to witness; him against her and her against him in ways that I could have never imagined.

I watched as you helped him to remove the ruby red dress you were wearing (the one that _I_ had bought you for _our_ 5th wedding anniversary last month – you remember?); I watched as he began to pull you far too close for my own comfort, the two of you bending and moaning symmetrically; I watched you both fall sideways onto _our_ bed in what resembled a tangled mess; I heard the sound of you begging him for more, and it was a painful sound…

~_  
How far will I go to make it feel right?  
"Come home."  
__**I have to fix this on my own**__…  
~_

I got as close as I could, to the point where my forehead was about to touch the glass, when I stopped moving forward so I could watch their next moves. His head was pressed to hers, his fingers tracing from her feet, towards her knees, then up to…

My hands automatically clenched around the windowsill, some sort of fear beginning to unsteadily claw up inside of me, and I managed to pull one hand away so I could loosen my tie and smooth my untucked shirt to help calm my nerves. I took a few deep breaths, tugging on my hair and unknowingly fingering the pistol holster on my belt, when the realisation slapped me across the face. My wife, my trusting, gorgeous wife was cheating on me with my now ex-best friend.

Holy shit.

As my thoughts began to slowly process, a tedious day of work at the police office affecting everything that I was thinking right now, I needed had to come to a decision about what I would do next – would I run away and forget about it, perhaps even call her in the morning and explain what I saw, or would I go in there and see what would happen if I suddenly appeared right before their very eyes? I knew what I should so and what I shouldn't, but it was as though the decision had already been made for me. Like I had no choice. And I've got to get…

"I've just got to get inside." I mumbled, slowly making my way from the bedroom window at the front to the larger one at the back of the house, which rested above the patio that you had _begged_ me to get. When you begged, you always got what you wanted. Always. No exceptions.

I opened up the loose panel and clambered in, a cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. I stumbled around in the darkness for a few seconds before stopping and looking around my surroundings to see where I was – the living room.

It was strange how this room at night contrasted with how it looked during the day. The metal clock that stood on light wooden walls was ticking away, sitting on two forty-six am. The walls were coated in darkness, apart from one strip of light. The furniture (that you had to keep dust-free) and electronics (that had to be kept in tip-top condition) scattered around the room darker than its surroundings and the light of the moon was reflecting off the wooden flooring. This didn't feel like a home – not with the noises currently playing repeatedly in the background – it felt like I was tricked here by my own curiosity and now there was no where to go except forward. It felt different now that _he_ was here – this _was_ my living room; this _used_ to be _my_ home.

_~  
How far will I go to make it feel right?  
__"__Come home.__"__  
__**I**__**'**__**m moving forward to the bedroom door**__…  
~_

The screams of pleasure and grunting were louder now, and it sounded like they couldn't be stopped. I could feel my calm composure being eaten away by anger, but I somehow managed to stall it. I was facing the door when I raised a trembling hand to the doorknob. It gave a slight squeak as I turned it with two fingers, and I opened it a few inches before sliding in and hiding in the corner, the two of you far too busy to notice me intruding. I shouldn't have gone in there, but I had to see this happening.

The image in front of me was disgusting… almost grotesque, in a way. I could feel my stomach do numerous flips and I was constantly wetting my lips, giving myself simple instructions that I could just about follow: Breathe in, breath out. And I repeated them. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath…

I suddenly stopped, watching as he pushed himself deeper into you and your hands squeezing the headboard with ecstasy, your screams bouncing off every wooden walled room and getting louder with every second of this ordeal. I was unable to move, and I wanted to cover my ears from what I was hearing. It was too painful, and I could feel my contained anger beginning to boil and bubble until it was close to overflowing.

She made that noise again, the climax of the situation in front of me, and it was too late. Suddenly there was no noise around me, a red tinge covering everything I saw. Then I noticed that my hands had clenched (again) and were violently shaking, teeth grinding together and my temples beginning to pulsate rapidly.

When the adrenaline rush hit me full force, I moved from my secluded spot. I began to walk towards them.

The only sound I was aware of was the sound of my boots thumping lightly against the padded floor, and the sound of own heart: _thump thump thud , thump thump thud._ They shuffled together slowly, not noticing my presence. A part of me knew I was going to enjoy the revelation.

The pair of you were going for round two when you noticed me walking towards _our_ bed in a calmed, numbed and paralysed state. I heard you gasp and cover yourself up, then him looking at the expression on your face before turning around and swearing heavily under his breath as he watched my glare, and all I could do was point a finger at the two of you in your 'embrace'

"I know I'm not allowed to be here," I began, my voice growing louder as I pointed at the two of you and hatred quickly coursed through me. A slight pause later and I was stabbing my finger in your direction. "But I just had to see how good your new man really fucks you, 'cause you've both been fucking me!"

Then you started to speak, but I interrupted with a growl: "So now I planned the last thing you could both do as a pair." And before I knew it, I had pulled the two of them to the floor, somehow resisting their struggling, before grabbing four different ties and tying their arms behind their backs and covering their eyes so they became blind. I didn't even know what I was going to do next. It was like I was being controlled.

Soon enough I was finished, and I could hear your quiet whimpers, but still I continued my 'plan'. I grabbed him by the hair and threw his face down onto the mattress, pulling the pistol out of the holster on my belt, placing the barrel on the back of his head. Then he began to speak:

"Sora. Why can't you see that your wife is happy without you? She's always wanted me. You were just in the way. Why can't you accept that? Why keep fighting the cause? You will _never_ get her. You had your chance – _you fucked u_p."

"Shut up." Was the only response that I could think of, and I unknowingly increased the pressure, feeling the metal against his skull.

Suddenly there was a quiet laugh, and I realised that it was coming from below me. His body was shaking slightly, and he used his knees to roll himself over so he could pretend to look at me in the eyes. He gave me a coy smile, one that only lasted a few seconds, before scowling at me.

"Look at you! Seriously, look at yourself. You're pathetic, you know that? Committing murder over a woman who doesn't even _love_ you. Why are you here, anyway? Did you watch us go at it like rabbits-"

"Shut the fuck up Riku!"

"I bet you enjoyed watching your wife _scream_ in a way you could never make her-"

The red that was plaguing my sight became more vivid and I forced him to turn around again, watching as my makeshift blindfold began to fall down from his eyes, yet he still tried to insult me. I took yours off, and watched you take in the scene in front of you. His muttering stopped when he saw how frightened you looked.

I turned towards you. "You sit and watch me while I do this shit, and learn from what I said." I then waited for you to look back at him before cocking the pistol, the click giving me a sense of satisfaction.

He shook his head, either trying to tell me 'no' or to get the gun off the back of his head. "You've gone crazy!"

I gave a laugh of my own, revelling in the feeling of him actually being scared of _me_, the one he was insulting a few seconds ago "And don't I fucking know it."

I suddenly pulled the trigger – and all I saw was red.

_~  
How far will I go to make it feel right?  
"Come home."  
__**I have to fix this on my own**__…  
~_

The sound ricocheted around our tiny home and the delighted screams from earlier were replaced with frightened ones. His body began to twitch silently, blood seeping into the mattress and his skin felt like Ice. I looked from the blood spatter that began to slowly trickle down his long grey hair to the shaking form that was you. Your screams had become sobs; you were curled up in a foetal position and were unable to look away from his cold stare. I knew that I should have felt at least one piece of sympathy for you – after all, you were the only one that I adored – but I did rather enjoy seeing you frightened after the act you had made me watch just a few minutes ago.

It felt almost relieving that you were scared of such a weak and stupid husband, who knows you never really cared.

There was a short silence, you taking in what had happened and me fighting my instincts. You had seen me murder what was my best friend. You would go to the police. I couldn't let that happen.

I grabbed a handful of your strawberry-coloured hair, your screams making me shiver slightly in anticipation, and threw your face down onto the bed. I watched as you began to whimper and cry, the shaking only stopping when I placed the bloody barrel against your crimson hair, the colours only making a slight comparison. Slowly, I began to run two fingers through your quivering mane in an effort to 'calm' you down.

"I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head," I increased the pressure a tiny bit as you began sobbing again, my hand moving from your head back to the gun, "Was all this worth it knowing you have just seconds left to live?"

I couldn't care that you were shaking your head as a no. I didn't care that you began begging and pleading for me to stop. At that moment, I didn't care that I loved you.

Your begging wasn't going to work on me today.

I cocked the pistol, watching your reaction slowly transform from extreme shaking to being absolutely still and I heard your breathing faulter. All I thought was 'I love you, Kairi' before I pulled the trigger... And all I saw was red.

It was silent for a few seconds, the red tint in my eyes fading until they were nearly gone. It hit me what I had just done; I killed my wife and my 'best friend' because they were both cheating on me. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I should have walked away like I had originally planned. But it was too late; There was only one solution for this.

I remember removing my gaze from the floor and moving slightly to the left; I remember absently stroking your left arm, your skin resembling a slab of marble and your body beginning to lightly twitch; I remember stepping backwards and reviewing the damage _I_ had done, putting the bloody barrel into my own mouth, my taste buds beginning to salivate at the metallic taste in my mouth...

I remember looking up and seeing a child outside our window, outlined in pure light

Her curly, chocolate-brown locks were swirling delicately around her face, emerald eyes shining in the moonlight and head cocked lightly to the side in confusion; her arms tightened around a tattered, tanned bear, it's unseeing glossy eyes staring straight forward, almost probing me; her bare feet and ankle length white nightie covered in mud.

I still kept the handgun in my mouth and I stared back at her. How could she be tall enough to see through the window; was she floating? Had she watched the entire thing go down? Was she some kind of angel?

That was when a laugh erupted out of me, making it sound like I was insane, and I looked towards the ceiling. She was standing a few feet back, she wasn't floating like I had thought. She must have watched the entire thing happening – the end of it, at least. She couldn't be an angel, she was just a child!

I looked back at her, looking straight into her eyes. She looked too innocent; I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't. A child shouldn't have to see what I've done...

But she already had. It was too late. I had done far too much damage to just walk away and hand myself into the police. I had killed two people I had loved in front of a five year old. I ended up creating another mess that was impossible to clear up. Why didn't I apologise earlier? I should have done something instead of leaving her to her thoughts. I should...

I should have made her happy. I should have been a better person. _I should have loved her_.

I gave one final look at the girl, tears beginning to appear in my eyes, and cocked the pistol.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly, words muffled by the metallic object, and I watched her walk backwards a few steps, still staring. That was when I pulled the trigger...

**And all I saw was **_**black**_**.**

== x ==

_Hello and good morning citizens of Twilight Town! It's Monday the twenty-sixth of July, Two thousand and seven, it's currently eight zero-one am, and your host today is me, Pence Anderson! Now for those who listen to this station know that I always start off with my 'fact of the show', but today is very different; we're going straight Naminé Pritchard for some breaking news! Naminé, are you there?_

_I am indeed, thanks Pence. Now, everyone should know that at TwilightTownRadio we get news quicker than any other station 'round here, and it's the same with this piece! This one doesn't have a happy ending, so get yourself prepared: at roughly six eighteen this morning, police were called to Thirty-two Evelyn Way when there was an accident reported. When police entered the unlatched window in the back garden they discovered the bodies of twenty-eight year old Riku Sohma and twenty-seven year old husband and wife, Sora and Kairi Richmond in the bedroom. It appeared that Mr. Sohma and Mrs. Richmond were unclothed and shot execution style through the back of their heads while Mr. Richmond shot himself through the mouth. Police are calling this a murder-suicide and are currently questioning the only witness, five year old Olette Harris, who lives with her father Hayner in Thirty-one Evelyn Way, which is just a few metres away from the crime scene. Their families are holding their funerals sometime during this week and tell us that everyone is welcome to come along. This just.. a tragedy. I can't believe something like this would happen. I need to... can we go back to Pence in the studio, please._

_Thanks for that, Naminé – I know this is hard for you since you were close to the Richmond's. I think everyone was. It's such a shame that this family plus friend – these friendly neighbours - had to endure such a terrible fate. I think it's safe to say that everyone will be thinking of them and their families during these tough times. Rest in peace, Sora, Kairi and Riku. You were loved by many. All our thoughts go to the family and friends of these three during this difficult time. We'll bring you the updates from the case as they come._

_Now it's time for Pence's 'Fact of the Show', where we all learn something new every day! Did you know, for example, that..._

* * *

**Song: **_**The **__**End **_**by**_** Blue October**_**.**

**Oh hey, Psycho Sora. Nice to see you.**

**Yeah, this isn't very good, but hey! I've actually written something for the first time in six months! Just so everyone knows, this is **_**DemyxPlaysMySitar**_** – I'm thinking about changing my name back to that, haha.**

**I don't think I've done this song any justice. If you've never heard it (OR heard of Blue October. How is that even possible!) , you should listen to it – Justin tells this with such passion and oh my word it's just amazing. I added in the bit about Olette (I didn't realise the symbolism of it until I read over it!) and the radio piece at the end.**

**OH. YES. You know "How I Saved Your Life"? I put that in for my GCSE creative piece and got 54/60, which is really really good. I'm still in shock!**

**I'm not too sure if I'm going to be writing anything else for ages, and there's a possibility I'll be taking some things down (like 'Star Crossed Lovers', 'The Mist' and '47 Songs, 47 Stories') but lately my iTunes has been giving me so much inspiration for 'Ghosts from the Past', so who knows? Fingers crossed I stop being lazy!**

**If you have any questions about this then don't be afraid to ask them. I'll add them to the end of this, or I might create an update later on to answer them, in case anyone's confused.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Don't be afraid to review, review or give me constructive criticism!**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
